


Deep Freeze

by eerian_sadow



Series: Arcee Shorts [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee finds herself in a bleak situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt Setting: a very cold place

She didn't know how she had gotten here, or where "here" was even, but it was _cold_ and it wouldn't take long for her to be in real trouble out here on her own. He rplating hadn't ever been considered heavy, and it this cold she might as well have been wearing bare protoform. Frigid wind whistled trough the seams in her posting and bit into the sensitive components and frost was already beginning to build up on her extrimities.

Standing still wouldn't do her any good, though, so she activated her locator beacon and started walking toward the rock formation in the distance. If she could make it that far, she would be out of this biting wind and that _would_ be helpful. She just had to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

She blocked out the flashing temperature gague in her heads up display. Knowing just how cold she was getting would only be a distraction. She curled her arms in around her torso and concentrated as much of her internal heating system as she could on her legs. She ignored the ice building up on her helm decorations. All that she allowed herself to focus on was putting one foot in front of the other and making it to the shelter of the rocks.

She fell when the ice built up in her knee joints past her ability to break through. The wind howeled across her back and paked snow around her head. She tried to push herself back up, but her arms were coated in ice and frozen ro her chest plate. She raised her head and screamed her frustration into the storm.

Then she blacked out.


End file.
